


Up Against A Tree

by DrOmega101



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Viktor and Dimitri let off steam
Relationships: Dimitri Petrenko/Viktor Reznov





	Up Against A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 - Outdoor Sex

“Dimitri, we must...be careful,” he keeps his voice low, trying hard not to grasp as a thick tongue enters him. He clenches his hand in his partner's short strand, his head hitting the tree behind him. He’s on the verge of bliss when Dimitri pulls away, standing and lifting him up against the tree, bark leaving marks on his flesh. The alpha’s hard cock brushes against him, the alpha growling against his neck. 

“Mine,” teeth graze his mating gland, but does to break the skin.  
Reznov moans in response. 

“Yours, always,” his legs clench around the alpha’s waist as Dimitri’s cock enters him. “Dimitri!”

“Hush, Viktor. We must be careful, remember.”

He lets out a short laugh, bringing the alpha into a heated kiss as   
Dimitri thrusts into him. He can feel the alpha’s knot forming, catching at his entrance with each outward thrust. He’s breathing hard, breath coming in pants as his climax peaks. His head hits the tree behind him, his hands leaving clawing, red marks on the alpha’s back. With one final thrust, the knot pushes in, cock pulsing inside him.

He sags against his partner, the alpha being the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground. Dimitri continues to move against him, his knot still linking them together. When the knot finally deflates, Dimitri slowly lowers him to the ground, cock slipping out of his sore hole. They stay like that, curled against each other, content and at peace.


End file.
